Comme un aire de défi
by EnagemStory
Summary: Après avoir défié et battu Varobaz dans ca vidéo "Quelle youtubeur on dessin ?", Boidin doit se racheter sous peine de supporté les bouderie de son ami


Un petit One Shot que j'ai fait il y a quelque moi, plein d'amour, de sueur et de "mais comment on en ai arrivé la" XD c'était un gros délire et un teste surtout car je voulais voir se que ca donnais d'écrire des One Shot/Lemon. Et c'est pas ma tasse de thé XD j'ai eu du mal a l'écrire surtout le Lemon, mais apparemment il plait. Démentirez vous mon entourage ? la réponse potentiellement en Rewieu ^^

(toujours pas corrigé faut vraiment que je face un truc pour ça)

* * *

 **Comme un air de défi…**

Nous sommes en fin d'après-midi, dans un appartement à Lille. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée deux jeunes hommes avaient profité du calme pour tourner une vidéo défie plutôt particulaire. Varobaz n'allait pas l'oublié de si peut ce petit fanart de Benzai.

La vidéo était filmé et monté, Charles et Varo pouvait enfin se posé tranquillement. Ou plutôt s'avachir comme deux gros sacs sur le canapé, toujours collé l'un à l'autre. Mais Varo poussa Charles et s'écarta, pendant qu'il regardait la catastrophe qu'avait provoquée son « Pote ».

Boidin : me dis pas que tu boude ?

Varo : nan mais mec tu m'as foutu la honte mais comme jamais ! Et regarde ça putin ! J'me fais clacher par un mec qui s'appelle « Doux jesus » !

Charles ne pouvait pas s'empêché de rire de l'agacement de son ami. Culpabiliser ? Nannnnn c'était bien trop marrant de voir Varo se plaindre, même ses reproches le faisais salivé. Il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir gagné.

Mais bon, il s'avait comment calmé ce grand gamin : avec un pack de bière qu'il allait tout de suite chercher. Il le sortit du frigo, en décapsule 2 et se penche sur le bar pour plaque, l'une des bouteilles en verre glacé, sur la joue de Varo.

Ce dernier sursauta à peine. Il regarda la boisson, bien tentante, avant de regardé se faux frère qu'y pensait l'amadoué. Il réfléchit un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il prit la bière, un sourire malicieux s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

Varo : Tu sais quoi mec ? On va jouer à qui a la plus grosse !

Boidin : ta vraiment envie de déprimé se soir.

Varo : Je ne risque pas de déprimé crois-moi.

Ils sortie street fighter de la pile de jeux de Charle

Varo : T'aime les défis ? alors je te défie ! Tu meurs tu bois ta bières cul sec

Boidin : euuu…

Varo lui lança un regard de défie qu'y ne fit pas hésité Charles plus longtemps. Ils allument la console, empoignent leurs manette, choisissent leurs personnages et commencèrent la partie. Puits une autre, puis une autre, puits une autres…. Aucun des deux garçons ne s'avouait vaincu et voulait toujours une revanche.

Au bout de quelque heure, les deux jeunes hommes c'étaient regardés dans les yeux en se demandant combien de partie ils avaient fait depuis. Ils avaient arrêté de compté à la 7eme partie. Ils en étaient arrivés à faire expert de ce laissé battre pour boire et essayez de s'entre tué pour boire en même temps. Ah, ils en avaient eu du mal, mais ils y étaient arrivés. Ils en étaient tellement fière qu'ils avaient sauté sur le canapé en se serrent dans les bras.

Mais l'heure de vérité était venue ! Avec plus ou moins de difficulté ils comptaient leurs bières vides respectives qu'il avait mises au deux coin de la table basse. Le verdict était là : 15 bières pour Varo et 18 pour Charles !

Varo : Youhouuuu j'ai gagné ouaiii

Boidin : ouai ouai ta mi tes bière dans mon tas, ta triché !

Pour toute réponse Varo sortie un ro magnifique qu'y les fit éclaté de rire tous les deux. Après tout il s'en foutait de qui avait gagné ou non, ils c'étaient bien marrés.

Varo s'étira de tous sont long avant de se laissé tomber sur les genoux de Charles et le serré dans ses bras.

Varo : Tes mon pote toi ! Je t'aime ! Et en plus ta une grosse bite !

Boidin : En plus là tu la sens bien ma grosse bite !

Varo : oh oui je la sens t'a grosse bite !

Charles empêchât son pote de tiré son pantalon, tout en éclatant de rire. On pouvait lui reproché d'être un peu gay sur les bords mais Varo en tenais une belle aussi. Il était surement pire.

Varo : tu t'es déjà fait enculer ?

Charles avait pris un moment avant de comprendre la question.

Boidin : …ouai

Varo : cool !

Varo non plus, n'avait pas compris tout de suite la réponse de Charles

Varo :….tes..tes pas serieux hein ?...Si ?

Boidin ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire sa bière en regardant au loin, comme s'il n'avait rien dis. Varo se redressa d'un cou, choqué.

Varo : tu t'es déjà fait enculer ! Et tu me la jamais dis !

Boidin : Bas maintenant même les voisins le savent…

Varo : C'était quand ? avec qui ?

Boidin : Bas avec un pote il y a longtemps, on était déchiré. Je ne me souviens de rien en vrais…

Varo : assé pour savoir que tu t'es fait enculer mon gars !

Boidin : ça c'était surtout à cause de…

Il se frotte les reins en grimassent. Rien que dis penser il avait mal.

Varo : …tu ne voudrais pas le refaire ?

Boidin : Hein !? Jamais !

Varo : même pas avec ton pote Varo ?

Boidin : Tes sur que ta bu que de la bière ?

Varo : allé tu vas voir ça va être marrant !

Boidin : Mais non mais…Hey !

Varo venais de l'attrapé par les cuisses pour le tiré vers lui et allonge Charles sur le canapé. Ce dernier se débattait légèrement tout en rigolant nerveusement. Il était à moitié sur que c'était une blague à ce moment-là, et il l'était de moins en moins quand Varobaz se positionna sur lui. Il le poussa pour garder un minimum de distance, il était de moins en moins rassuré.

Boidin : j'aime ton humour, tu le sais. Mais là sa devient un peu lourd

Varo : qu'est-ce qu'y te dis que je blague ?

Boidin : je préfère que tu blague avec mon cul plutôt que de vraiment vouloir foutre ta bite en mousse dedans !

Varo : tu préfères que j'te fist ?

Boidin : Nan

Varo : que j'te doigte ?

Boidin : Arrête

Varo : Rooo tes pas drôle…un bisou...allé un bisou ! Tu t'en fiche des bisous !

Boidin : mouai

Varo : tu me roule une grosse pelle et j'te fou la paix !

Boidin soupira, ce mec était un cas quand même ! Quand il avait une idée en tête, aussi improbable qu'elle soit, il l'avait pas au cul c'est sûr !

Varo lui lança un air de défi, camouflé par un regard exagérément charmeur pour le faire craquer. Et il s'avait qu'il avait réussi quand Charles se mis à rire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pour Charles plus vite sa serait fait plus vite il serait tranquille. Une bonne grosse pelle qu'il a dit ? Et bas il allait l'avoir ! Il prit son visage entre ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, forcent un peu le passage avec ça langue et embrassé avec force son ami. Du moins, c'est ce qui se passait au début. Mais le contacte avait provoqué un frisson violant, qui l'avait rendu fébrile quelque second. Juste assés pour que Varobaz prenne le dessus et impose son propre rythme. Un rythme étonnamment doux, qui surpris Charles, et qui ne tarda pas le faire fondre.

En réalisant, Charles s'écarta, se plaquant contre le canapé. Les joues rouges de gêne, mais aussi de plaisir. Ses yeux perdu sur ce visage en face de lui, il cherchait une once d'humour dans le regard de son ami. Mais il ne trouvait pas se petit truc qu'il cherchait, il ne trouvait pas cette expression qui l'empêcherait de foncé à nouveau sur les lèvres de son ami. Varobaz, était aussi excité que lui et semblais se retenir de recommencé.

Boidin n'avait aucune raison de ne pas craqué. Putin de bière qui l'empêchait de réfléchir avant d'agir ! Il retira doucement les lunettes de son ami, les posas délicatement sur la table basse et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour pouvoir l'embrassé de nouveau.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si un certain jumeau n'était pas rentré sens frappé.

Boideu : Excuse-moi Charles je…

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas eu le temps de bougé, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas les loupés. Il resta figé le nez baissé sur le canapé, a regardé son frère et son ami enlacé. Les deux garçons étaient restés figé, comme si il ne les voyait pas ainsi. C'était ridicule, mais comment réagir en cette situation ?! Même le frère Boideu ne savait pas quoi faire ni dire. Mais après un minute de réflexion, il commença à faire marche arrière jusqu'à la porte et sortir sans un mot.

Charles et Varo se regardent dans les yeux, autant l'un que l'autre ils avaient l'aire de réfléchir. C'était une ouverture pour arrête ce qui allaient faire, il fallait qu'ils la prennent. Mais avaient-ils vraiment envie d'arrêté ?

Charles s'emblait ne pas encore s'avoir quoi faire, mais Varo lui semblait déjà avoir pris sa décision et voulait encourager son ami à faire comme lui.

Varobaz baissa les yeux sur le corps du jeune homme en dessous de lui, avant de se redressé. Charles fit de même, prêt à partir, mais fut stoppé dans son élan par une main posé à un endroit stratégique.

Varo : tu ne comptes pas t'enfuir j'espère ?

Charles déglutie, il avait cru comprendre que Varobaz allait s'arrêter là. Et, dans un sens, ça l'avait rassuré.

Charles :…Tu la eu ton

Varo venait de serrer légèrement sa prise sur son entre jambe. Charles ne bougea pas d'un pousse, les joues rougit et la mâchoire serré. Il était tiraillé entre l'excitation et l'angoisse. Une angoisse que son ami fit disparaitre par un baisé glissé derrière l'oreille, et augmenta sont excitations en commencent à le caressé doucement. Charles rougie d'avantage, mais se détendis peu à peu.

Charles :...c'est…c'est de la triche…

Varobaz l'obligea à le regardé dans l'œil, lui offrant un sourire très fière mais aussi de belle rougeur sur ses joues. Après quelque second de réflexion, il se baissa à nouveau sur les lèvres de son ami, tout en le caressent à travers son jean.

Charles enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se laissant totalement allé à ses idées les plus folles, aux envies que cet homme avait fait naitre en lui. Il a voulu le faire craquer et il a réussi. Mais il va lui faire payer, d'une certaine manière.

Il l'embrasse plus fougueusement, reprenant de dessus tout doucement, jusqu'à réussir à le faire basculer et le fait tomber par terre. Il se mit sur lui, en califourchon, et repris procession de ses lèvres. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Varo de reprendre prise sur lui et commença à caresser son entre jambe à travers son Jean. Son ami se raidit sous les caresses, un peu surpris, mais il ne t'arda pas a retrouvé ont assurance.

A l'instinct, les deux jeune homme se laissaient aller aux caresses, tâtent un terrain jusqu'alors inconnue. Les mains se glissent sous les vêtements, découvrent des points sensible qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, et qu'ils s'amusaient a titillé pour faire gémir l'autres. Chaque petit bruit était une petite victoire, l'idée de réussir à faire du bien à l'autre était plutôt excitante. Mais Charles craque beaucoup plus que son ami, il devait de l'avoué. Ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à montrer à quel point il était fier d'avoir trouvé son point le plus sensible.

Mais Charles était joueur et contait sur un effet de surprise pour se rattrapé. Il attrapa le bas du t-shirt de Varo et glisse sa tête sous ce dernier, à l'assaut des mamelons de son ami. Les gémissements de surprise et de bien-être sonnèrent comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Charles, la plus excitante des mélodies. Ca le rendit très fière mais aussi plus vorace. Ils les lèchent, les mordillent, les suces encore et encore, donnent toujours plus, pour l'entendre gémir d'avantage et, surtout, réclamé d'avantage.

Varo est très Excité, mais aussi de plus en plus frustré. Son corps réclamait plus, mais Charles s'emblait beaucoup trop aimé le faire languir et le faire gémir de frustration. Il ne comptait pas le laissé faire ! Il retira son t-shirt pour le faire sortir de sa cachette et pris son ami par les cheveux pour l'obligé à venir l'embrassé fougueusement. Puis il se redressa d'un coup, agrippant Charles par les cuisses avant de se levé, tout en le portant dans ses bras, et le plaquer contre le mur.

Coincé entre le mur et son ami, Charles était à sa merci et se laissa dévoré par les nombreux baisés parcourant son cou, ses épaule, son torse. Mais Varo s'attardait surtout sur ses mamelons qu'y pointait sous son t-shirt, et il comprenait pourquoi son ami aimait tant le torturé. Le son de sa voix dans ses oreilles le faisait bander comme jamais, c'était si jouissif de l'avoir à sa merci, de l'entendre prendre son pied, mais surtout, de savoir que c'était lui qui provoquais cette réaction. Et il comptait provoquer bien plus encore.

Il posa Charles à terre, le temps de lui retirer son T-Shirt et défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Charles portait des pantalons tellement larges que ce dernier glissa de lui-même jusqu'au sol. La bouille gêner de son ami le fit fondre. Il se colla contre lui, l'embrasse fougueusement à nouveaux, avant de reprendre sont chemins de baisé sur le corps de son ami, descendant toujours plus bas. Lentement, il se retrouva un genou à terre, embrassent le bas ventre de son ami. Les baisés se faisait plus timide, moins certain. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son boxer, il réalisait ce qu'il comptait faire et sa commençais à le gêné. Mais il lui suffit de levé les yeux vers son ami pour retrouver sa motivation et l'envie de dévoré se jeune homme pour le faire rougir et gémir d'avantage.

Il ce décida de ne plus le quitté des yeux et de voir l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Le jeune homme debout devant lui était gêné, anxieux, et surtout très excité. Mais pas assé pour Varobaz. Après avoir donnée un grand coup de langue sur le bas ventre de son ami, il attrapa l'élastique de son boxer avec les dents et le fit glisser vers le bas. Sans réfléchir il attrapa son membre et le pris tout de suite en bouche. Et putin ! Effectivement, le bougre était très bien membré ! Après un premier va et viens très doux, Varo sourie malicieusement, un sourire qu'y voulait tout dire.

Bien que le premier contact ait fait vaciller Charles, l'assaut qui venait le rendit complètement dingue. Les vas et viens était brute et rapide, Varo ne lui laissa pas un instant de répit pendant plusieurs minute. Quand il le lâcha enfin, dans un va et viens monstrueusement lent, c'est jambe ne le portait plus et il se laissa glissé le long du mur.

Boidin : …putin mon dieu

Varo pouffa avant de venir l'embrassé fougueusement

Varo : tu peux m'appeler Varobaz

Boidin : tu ma sucé la bite putin….

Varo : Et j'ai aimé ça

Boidin:…Moi aussi…mais tu prends un peu trop la confiance !

Charle le plaqua au sol, le déshabille et se mit à son tour à le sucé sauvagement et le léché a des points plus sensible que d'autre. Mais Charle préférait largement faire languir son ami par des va et viens très lent, des coups de langue à peine frôlé, de petit suçon léger sur le bout du gland. Et de temps en temps, il donnait de faux espoirs à Varo avec quelque va et viens très rapide, qu'il stoppa aussi tôt pour reprendre sa douce torture. Les plaintes de son ami ne lui donnèrent aucune envie d'arrêté, il aimait trop le faire languir.

Varo : tes vraiment un…c'est trop…

C'est plainte nu pas le temps d'attendrir Charle que Varobaz lui agrippa les cheveux pour imposer son rythme. Un Rythme beaucoup plus rapide, plus violant, ou chaque centimètre de son membre pénétrait dans sa bouche. Surpris, Charle voulut se retiré, mais il prit très rapidement gout à cette possession, s'a l'excitait même d'avantage. Et il ne fut pas le seul à comprendre qu'il appréciait qu'on lui force un peu la main.

Après quelque minute Varo le lâche enfin, le laisse reprendre son souffle, puits le tir pour l'allonger contre lui. Il le tenait fermement, ondulant sont bassin, frottant son membre contre le sien. Il n'en pouvait plus des préliminaires, il voulait le prendre Putin !

Sans prévenir il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité de son ami, qu'il ne laissa pas le temps de réagir. Il le tenait fermement contre lui, l'embrassait avec force, lui mordillait la lèvre, l'oreille et le cou et se frottait toujours contre sont membre.

Charle nu pas le temps d'être surpris par la pénétration, les assauts de Varobaz le rendait complètement fou. Il se laissa faire, il le laissa le guidé et le préparé. Mais très vite il fut frustré de ne pas avoir son mot à dire, d'être bloqué, de ne pas être libre de ses mouvements. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait aussi prendre les devants.

Il mordille légèrement la lèvre de son ami pour le surprendre et profité de la faille pour se libéré. Il se redressa, attrapa le membre de son ami et s'empala.

Après un long râle de plaisir, les deux garçons se regardaient dans les yeux, le regard emplis de désir mais surtout de surprise. Comme si il venait de réalisé ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Pendant une longue minute, aucun des deux n'avait bougé, un peu perdu dans leur cheminement. Mais en gigotant légèrement, Charle ressentie des picotements de chaleur grimpés le long de ses reins, une sensation trop agréable pour s'arrêté.

Varobaz ne quitta pas son ami des yeux, l'admirant de tout son long en train de se faire de bien, mais surtout de lui faire du bien aussi.

Les deux garçons commençaient a bougé tous les deux, dans une dance farouche et endiablé, ou chacun leur tour, ils imposaient leur rythme. Charle aimait toujours autant faire languir Varo par des va et vien monstrueusement lent, alors que Varo s'acharnait sur lui sans aucune pitié, le faisant souvent atteindre la limite avant de s'arrêté.

Mais quand les deux garçons se sentir au bord de l'orgasme, les gestes était plus tendre, plus doux, plus syncro. Charle allongé sur le tapis, s'accrochant fort à son ami qui lui donnait les derniers cous de garce et le permis enfin de jouir, à l'unisson avec lui.

Varobaz se laissa tomber dans les bras de Charle, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Charles ne semblait pas trop être de cette avis et commença à se dégagé discrètement, en roulant sur le côté. Mais c'était sans compté sur Varo qui recommençe à l'enlacer.

Varo : tu ne comptes quand même pas partir sans m'avoir fait LE calin d'après.

Charle :..ouai mais j'suis pas très…

Varo : moi j'suis très !

Il ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix et le serra contre lui, lui donnant quelque baisé ci et là. Charle soupira et laissa faire, trop fatigué pour lutter.

Varo :…dis ?

Charle : hm ?

Varo : tes pas trop crevé j'espère.

Le blond leva un sourcil et ce décida enfin à se retourné vers son ami.

Charle : Pourquoi ?

Varo : J'ai envie de recommencé

Charle : Tes sérieux !?

Varo : bas ouai.

Charle : Non.

Varo : maieuu pourquoi !?

Charle : Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de marché en canard pendant 3 semaines a cause de tes technique de bourin.

Varo : Ca n'avait pas l'aire de te déplaire pourtant.

Charle lui donna une bourrade avant de se retourné.

Varo : j'vais reformuler ma phrase, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on inverse le rôle ?

Le Blond sursauta à la question et se retourna à nouveau, les yeux exorbités.

Charle : …tu veux que j't'encule ?

Varo : Bas t'avait l'aire de t'éclater donc…ça me donne envie d'essayer.

Charle :…Ta pas l'aire très convaincu.

Varo : Ta bite est pas vraiment un argument pour me motivé en fait.

Charle regard sont entre jambe avec un léger sourire fière. Puits se mit à maté celle de Varo qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de regardé dans le feu de l'action.

Charle : si sa peu te rassuré…la tienne n'est pas mal non plus.

Charle le poussa sur le dos et se calla entre ses cuisses.

Charle : ne tkt pas…j'vais être très, très, très doux.

The End


End file.
